


Ya viene Halloween

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conciliando el trabajo con la vida familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya viene Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Halloween is coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720751) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Ianto entró en la oficina de su jefe y comenzó a hablar sin despegar la mirada de los expedientes que estaba hojeando. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido frenéticas y todos estaban realmente cansados.

—Informe del dispositivo XP376, informe del incidente en el hospital con el virus cabuliano, informe de actividad weevil del último mes…

—Odio la burocracia —suspiró Jack—. Déjalos por ahí.

—La fiesta de Halloween del colegio empieza a las cuatro y media del viernes —continuó Ianto aún hojeando papeles—. No nos llevará mucho tiempo. Gwyneth quiere ser una caperucita gótica barra cazadora de vampiros estilo anime y Kai prefiere un disfraz de pirata pero sin pata de palo. El parche en el ojo le parece bien pero le da miedo perder su pierna de verdad. Yo me disfrazaré de Indiana Jones.

Jack ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Me gusta Indiana Jones…

—Sí, a mí también.

—Quiero decir…

—Sé lo que quieres decir, Jack.

—¿Te dejarás puesto el sombrero? —preguntó Jack con un tono de voz que supuraba lascivia a borbotones.

Ianto dejó los expedientes sobre el escritorio y miró a su incorregible marido un instante.

—Sí, me dejaré puesto el sombrero —dijo sin inmutarse—. ¿De qué te disfrazarás tú?

Jack sonrió y fue como si se hubieran encendido veinte bombillas más en la habitación. Ianto, inmune, no movió ni un músculo.

—De apuesto oficial de la segunda guerra mundial.

—Originalidad ante todo…

Jack se mordió el labio en un gesto que resultaba de todo menos inocente.

—Puedo dejarme puesto el abrigo… —dijo con voz suave y un mohín en sus preciosos rasgos—. Siempre te ha gustado mi abrigo…

—Dios sabe que es cierto… —hubo un destello de deseo en los ojos profundamente azules de Ianto durante un nanosegundo pero, cuando volvió a hablar, sonó de nuevo impasible—. De acuerdo, Indiana Jones y su colega el oficial de la RAF tienen una fiesta de Halloween infantil el viernes a las cuatro y media. Dos horas de diversión sin límites.

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tranquilo, Ianto —dijo Jack aún con voz dulce—. Piensa en lo bien que lo van a pasar Indiana Jones y su amigo en su fin de semana libre cuando los críos se vayan a pasar un Halloween de miedo con tía Rhi y sus primos.

Ianto, ya en la puerta, se giró.

—Te quiero, Jack —dijo con toda sinceridad.

—Lo sé.

—Pero eres un capullo provocador —añadió antes de salir de la oficina.

—Lo sé —dijo Jack con una carcajada antes de volver a su trabajo.


End file.
